Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Rules
Rude behavior towards other users, or cyberbulling will not be accepted. If you are rude towards another user, expect a 1-2 week long ban, 1 month as maximum. **Furthermore, bullying users whom, past or current, are or were on this wiki, is not accepted, and punishment should be expected if you bully another user from this wiki, off wiki. *Pages created by Trolls, vandals or cyberbullies will not be accepted. *Reasons for deleted comments are: poor grammar, harassing others, insulting or if the comment makes no sense. *Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason will result ban as well. *Vandalism is in no way allowed. If you vandalize, and continue, you will be given a maximum of 3 warnings before being blocked. *Constructive Criticism is allowed. **Constructive criticism does not mean saying "this sucks", but rather explaining why you like or dislike it. This helps users know what works for their content and what doesn't. *Foul language is allowed, however, do not use racist or sexual words. *Enemies lists on userpages are not allowed. *You cannot attack a user just because you disagree with their headcanons, don't like their characters or episodes, etc. *You cannot throw tantrums when a user decides to leave the wiki, kill off their character/characters, redesign their character/characters, or cancel a project. This is just immature. *If you have an idea, do it yourself or don't do it at all. Asking someone else to do your work for you because you're too lazy is not okay. **However, if you are unable to make images of your characters or episodes, simply ask other users, I'm sure they will understand if you are unable to make images. *please make sure your forum post is in the right forum. * Rude behavior towards other users will not be accepted. If you are rude towards another user, expect to be kicked and banned from chat. * Refrain from using hate and racist words. * Do not show links that may lead up to innapropiate or disturbing content, such as sexual or violent images, websites, etc * Do not post links that may lead to a chat from another wiki, as this is forbidden * Godmodding in roleplay is forbidden. (Godmodding is taking control of another player’s character during roleplay, or give your characters abilities such as invincibility or immortality.) *If you are a chat mod, do not abuse your power (i.e. kicking or banning someone for the slightest thing, or kicking or banning someone because you simply don't like them) *Do not spam the chat. *Stealing Characters is forbidden. * Please refrain from adding unnecessary categories, as this may cause a "category flooding". * Hate characters are strictely forbidden, also, heavily sexual or violent ocs, as this might upset other users. *Crossover characters are allowed, as long as they are in HTF style. *If you want to ship your OC or add another users OC to your OC's enemy list, you must have permission from that user first. *Redesigning characters you gave away is prohibited, unless they were given back to you. *Let people have their headcanons about Canon characters. For example, if someone thinks Mime is black, then they're allowed to think that. *You cannot use NFP characters without the permission from their owners. **Furthermore, if someone repeatedly shows their dislike for other users using their OCs, NFP or not, be kind and stop using their OCs. * Episodes categorized on "under construction" will be given a maximum of a month to be finished, otherwise, they will be become article stub. The deletion might happens. * Please refrain from adding unnecessary categories, as this may cause a "category flooding". * To create an episode, you must first create a series your episodes will be part of. * It is recommended to create a category with the name of the series or spinoffs. * Images of sexual or violent nature or images that have nothing to do with HTF will be removed. Here on Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki, we like to go by the old fashion baseball rule...three strikes and you're out! Blocking is the method by which the admins may technically prevent users from editing on the wiki. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Here is how things will go down that will result in blocking: *You're breaking a wiki rule. An admin gives you a warning and tells what you did was wrong. *You do something that breaks the rules once again. An admin will message you to stop your actions and tell you how you could get blocked. *You do something that breaks the rules a third time and you are now blocked. *Admins, please try to avoid banning someone for a year or longer, unless the user is a sockpuppet, especially troublesome, or has been given too many chances. *In order to be an admin, you need to have 700 edits. *you can only become a Bureaucrat if you are already an admin. *Chatmods must be on chat 4 days a week. *Abusing your rights as Bureaucrat/admin/chat mod/rollback is forbidden, and will result in you losing said rights, and in extreme cases, a block. |}|}